Resident Evil El Escape
by Phil Greenwood
Summary: Basado En el juego Resident Evil 2 con algunos detalles de Resident Evil 3 Nemesis Soy Phillip Douglas Greenwood, recuerdo el incidente de Raccoon City,zombies comiendo carne fresca y sin piedad
1. El Inicio De Una Verdadera Pesadilla

**Resident Evil**

**  
El Escape**

**  
Personajes**

**Phil Greenwood**

**Ian Travers**

**Sgt. Col. ****Rocky Kaplan **

**Col. Janie Garth **

**Jessie Daniels **

**Trent Cunningham **

**Rachel Cunningham **

**Terry Cunninham **

**Brad Irons **

**Fred D.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**El inicio de una verdadera pesadilla**

"Soy Phillip Douglas Greenwood, recuerdo el incidente de Raccoon City,  
zombies comiendo carne fresca y sin piedad; antes, iba directo a  
Beverly Hills a visitar a mis viejos, pero como la troncal nororiente  
estaba bloqueada, no había mas remedio que atravesar el Cementerio  
Viviente. En ese momento me encontré con un detective, no recuerdo  
exactamente su nombre, el fue quien me ayudo a escapar de la ciudad.

Me sentí aterrado al ver las cosas macabras que sucedían allá, me leí  
un periódico de prestigio de la ciudad, se titulaba "los muertos se  
ponen de pie¿Ciencia u Ocultismo? Tampoco como para relacionarlo con  
ese capitulo de Los Simpson en donde Bart, por tratar de revivir la  
gata de su hermana Lisa, resulto despertando los muertos, no es así.

Mientras estaba caminando y evitando el ataque de los zombis,  
observaba una figura blanca y roja, parecía una sombrilla abierta  
mirándola desde arriba, que por debajo decía Umbrella Inc., según las  
noticias, era una multinacional de mas alta categoría y fama por sus  
productos, por ejemplo, fabricación de medicamentos, implementos para  
el cuidado de la salud y especialización en computadoras e  
informática, pero en ese momento empecé a sospechar de que esa gente  
estaba detrás de todos esos acontecimientos.

En realidad Umbrella se enfocaba en desarrollo de tecnología militar,  
experimentación genética y armamento viral masivo; el desarrollo de  
"El T - Virus", encontré información detallada con respecto a eso. De  
repente escuché un grito desgarrador, parecía de un muchacho, solté lo  
que tenía en la mano para salir a ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde,  
una jauría de perros "sin piel" se lo devoró, no pude hacer nada al  
respecto y me devolví a la oficina abandonada para seguir buscando  
pruebas.

Me dirigí a la Comisaría de Policía mas cercana al lugar, pero costaba  
mucho trabajo el llegar a ese sitio, el detective y yo nos subimos a  
una camioneta Hummer H2, seguíamos el camino barriendo zombies y  
obstáculos que obstruían el paso, por sorpresa se nos apareció un  
carro tanque de combustible, iba a máxima velocidad, creí que iba a  
aplastarnos como el camino se nos acabó tuvimos que separarnos,  
debido al impacto del camión.

Por suerte me encontré un mapa de la ciudad, me servía de guía para  
llegar a la Comisaría, como no estaba tan bien armado que digamos, me  
topé con una tienda de armas abandonada, solo iba con una glock tipo  
26 mini, capacidad para 20 municiones, al abrir la puerta, escuche un  
grito de ¡Alto!, era el dueño del establecimiento, creyó que yo era  
uno de ellos, me habló también del virus, me dijo que si uno estaba  
infectado, es mejor pegarse un tiro para quedar como uno de esos, me  
dio una escopeta Remington M1100 con cañón largo, que hacia el tiro  
mas potente, me acuerdo de la escopeta de mi abuelo, bueno, basta de  
sentimentalismo, el sujeto, después de obsequiarme la escopeta, me  
recomendó no desperdiciar los cartuchos y cuidar mi espalda, sin  
olvidarme que me dijo que le disparara a los zombies directo a la  
cabeza, su punto débil.

Al salir del recinto, ya alejándome, escuche un grito que parecía un  
lamento, era el dueño de la tienda, al parecer, ellos se lo comieron,  
si, ellos se lo comieron y ya pasada la hora se volvió uno de ellos,  
saqué la Glock y le volé la cabeza para sacarlo de su miseria, de  
todos modos, ya iba llegando a la Comisaría, para no gastar cartuchos  
ni municiones, tuve que pasarme por encima de los carros y camiones,  
había una reja con un emblema de la policía, por debajo marcaba R .P.  
D., estaba sellada con una cadena y candado, para no romperla me trepé  
por ella, pues para no dejar que esos condenados caníbales se  
metieran, sin descartar que una zombie estaba detrás de mi, se me  
acercaba con el propósito de morderme, le disparé con la Glock en la  
pierna, y la mal nacida perra seguía de pie, la zombie era una  
mercenaria de Umbrella, tenía la cara completamente destrozada, le  
atravesaron la nuca y la boca, le disparaba sin descanso pero no se  
caía, saque la Remington y de un tiro a la cabeza la dejé fuera de  
combate, lógico si se aguantó los tiros de la Glock, era por su  
chaleco antibalas, la esculqué y le encontré un lanzagranadas en forma  
de pistola, pero la tomé ya que me podía servir mas adelante, y  
entonces entré a la Comisaría".


	2. En La Comisaría I

**Capitulo 2**

**  
En la comisaría (parte 1)**

**  
**"Ya adentro, observé que el Hall era inmenso había una estatua de la  
diosa Andrómeda en el centro, sosteniendo un jarrón, era una obra de  
arte; sin embargo, habían tres puertas, pero solo una se podía abrir  
manualmente, las otras dos estaban cerradas sistemáticamente, antes de  
entrar a la habitación, decidí explorar el hall entero, había un  
escritorio, un PC y un teléfono ubicados detrás de la estatua, era el  
cubículo de Recepción, abrí un cajón del mueble y había una carpeta  
rotulada con el logo de Umbrella" y decía Confidencial, la abrí y  
contenía documentos en varios idiomas, debe ser que existen muchas  
sucursales en todo el mundo, especialmente encontré copias de cheques  
con jugosas sumas de dinero, iban directo a una cuenta bancaria  
personal, el poseedor era el Jefe de Policía, y eso me abrió mas  
sospechas, también observé varios documentos, escritos en francés, yo  
la verdad fui malo en aprender esa lengua, pero lograba entender algo,  
se comentaba sobre la aparición del nuevo "G - Virus", pero solo  
habían formulas y procedimientos bioquímicos de cómo el virus era  
desarrollado, deduje también que la policía tenía nexos con la gente  
de Umbrella.

Después de ojear la carpeta, la guardé en el morral que siempre  
cargaba, accedí al computador, había un programa encargado de abrir  
las cerraduras de las puertas, pero lo malo era que se necesitaba una  
tarjeta de acceso y un código; sin embargo, reblujé el escritorio pero no encontré nada, me tomé el atrevimiento de cruzar la puerta entreabierta, al entra a la oficina, escuche quejidos de dolor, provenían del fondo, me dirigí al sitio y era un oficial que estaba malherido, no se podía levantar, me acerqué y le pregunté lo que le pasó, y éste me dijo que ese incidente no lo olvidará, y yo le seguía la charla asintiéndole con la cabeza, hasta que mencionó a Umbrella, decía que el escuadrón especial de R. P. D., S. T. A. R. S. estuvo involucrado en el incidente de la mansión Cunningham hace 3 años, Robert Travers, un S. T. A. R. S., envió un reporte directamente al gobierno.

Me dijo que ellos estuvieron muy preocupados por el incidente del brote del "T – Virus", añadiendo que casi todos los del escuadrón murieron en extrañas circunstancias, mientras el hablaba, vi que tenía una carta doblada en la mano, al pillarme con la intención de pedirle que me la mostrara, se la metió al bolsillo, vi que su herida estaba muy profunda y la sangre no estaba fresca sino coagulada, descubrí que estaba infectado y uno de sus ojos perdió la visión, la pupila estaba completamente dilatada, en ese momento, no me atreví a matarlo, necesitaba extraer mas información, después de esa extensa charla me dio una tarjeta para abrir las puertas del Hall, después se puso pesado, sacó la pistola y me amenazó con dispararme, así que lo dejé solo, salí de vuelta al Hall, y el desconfiado dejó la puerta con seguro, para cerciorarse que no volviera.

Me acerqué al computador para abrir las puertas con la tarjeta y el  
código que el oficial herido me dio, de repente, escuché que golpearon  
con violencia el portón el portón de la entrada, debieron ser esos  
malditos zombies que se metieron por la reja, debieron haberme olido y  
seguido hasta este lugar, solté lo que estaba haciendo y cogí una  
manguera de incendios y la amarré en las manijas del portón, me  
devolví al aparato y logré abrir las dos puertas del Hall, me dirigí a  
la puerta de la izquierda del oficial herido.

Después de cruzar la puerta, había un despacho, como soy una persona  
muy curiosa, buscaba más pruebas sobre el incidente del brote, pero lo  
único que se veía era solo basura por todos lados, salvo que encontré  
una hoja de papel que marcaba "224568", creo que era una combinación  
de caja fuerte, y al lado una caja con 50 municiones y cargo mi Glock;  
sin embargo, escuché unos disparos que provenían de las afueras de la  
Comisaría me asomé en una ventana y no había nadie, me encontré un  
recorte de periódico que hablaba sobre los supuestos orígenes del  
brote del "T - Virus" y casos de primeros infectados.

Al chequear el cuarto, vi otra puerta que conducía a otro pasillo  
hacia la sala de conferencias, exploré el sitio y otro cuarto en medio  
del trayecto estaba cerrado con llave por dentro, de repente, se  
rompieron unos vidrios del cuarto de atrás, no me atreví a devolverme,  
pudo que los zombies se hayan metido. Al fin llegué a la sala de  
conferencias, pero sí que había un verdadero desorden en ese cuarto,  
como si un marrano se hubiera revolcado ahí, hallé una joya roja y una batería del tamaño de un teléfono, pero ya usada, vi que estaban abriendo la puerta, me escondí en el lado de la chimenea, en una parte donde no me llegaran a pillar, cuando entraron, eran 2 mujeres, alcancé a escuchar de que hablaban sobre unas primeras muestras de "G - Virus", y como planear para robarlo, y la otra comentó que un camarada suyo, Carlos Oliveira, le envió unas coordenadas del mapa de la comisaría, en el sótano del mismo establecimiento hay un acceso del pozo séptico a las alcantarillas y de ahí a la planta subterránea, y de paso cobrarle dinero al Jefe de Policía, las 2 mujeres salieron y se separaron.

Después de que no habían moros en la costa, entré al "Cuarto Oscuro", donde se revelan las fotografías, me encontré una alusiva a un reportaje sobre una batida entre las masas, la policía, la gente de Umbrella y los zombies; y al lado un bosquejo de una criatura, como resultado de un experimento de la E. I. (Extraterrestrial Intelligence) a Umbrella. La E. I. era una sociedad secreta encargad de la búsqueda de inteligencia extraterrestre, en la otra mesa, un informe hecho por oficial de policía, hablaba sobre lo que hizo le escuadrón S. T. A. R. S. en el incidente de la mansión Cunningham, y en otra página, que habían criaturas sueltas en la Comisaría, unos oficiales resultaron heridos al enfrentarse a una de esas cosas, según las descripciones, eran de aspecto humanoide, las uñas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies cortaban como cuchillas; sin embargo, sus tentáculos podían atravesar cualquier elemento sólido como una lanza, y tienen una percepción que no se dejaba engañar, se refería a que detectan el calor corporal a kilómetros, al leer este archivo, comencé a sacar mis propias pistas. Cuando estaba en la oficina abandonada en la entrada de la ciudad, leí un documento sobre el E. I., en realidad era el U. S. E. T. I., la sigla de Umbrella Searching of Extraterrestrial Intelligence (Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre de Umbrella), habían enviado expertos en el asunto a Marte en busca de ADN extraterrestre para así proceder con sus maquiavélicos experimentos, y en éste informe esta criatura la conocen como "The Climber" o "El Trepador", tuve que estar lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar sendo tipo de amenaza.

Me dirigí al segundo piso había un depósito de armas, pero lo malo era que la puerta estaba cerrada; mejor dicho, tapiada por el otro lado, por lo que la chapa giraba pero esta no cedía, casi todas las oficinas de la planta estaban cerradas, pero una que tenia el rótulo de S. T. A. R. S. estaba entreabierta, pero no me imaginaba nada peor que ver el pasillo repleto de cuerpos descuartizados: cabezas, brazos, troncos y piernas; los troncos con marcas de rasguños y perforaciones brutales, para un zombie es imposible hacer esas cosas macabras, debieron ser esas criaturas las responsables, luego escuché unos estruendos en el depósito de armas, me asuste y me encerré en la oficina S. T. A. R. S., le eché seguro a la puerta y seguí buscando mas pistas para culpar a Umbrella.

Dentro de la oficina, encontré unos videos de los operativos de S. T. A. R. S. en una de las oficinas locales de la corporación, no encontraron pruebas que pudieran desmantelarlos, salvo que se hallaron diferentes diseños de armas de tecnología avanzada, como el "disparador de neutrones", más potente que un M 203 y un L. A. W. (Antitanque), puede arrasar con un radio de 150 kilómetros a la redonda, dejando resultados aterradores, es instalada a objetos de vuelo, como aviones y helicópteros de combate, esta clase de armas iba a ser destinada al mercado negro y al negocio del terrorismo, en especial las mafias y grupos insurgentes del Medio Oriente eran los primeros clientes.

Sin embargo, escuché una grabación en uno de los computadores de la misma oficina, era un archivo de audio, una llamada interceptada entre el Jefe de Policía y un tal Trent Cunningham, como se sabía, se hablaban en clave, no se les entendía casi nada, había mucha interferencia, logré captar algo sobre el "G - Virus" y que necesitaba esconder las muestras en la planta subterránea, y el Jefe le confirmó el acceso a las alcantarillas, ya que había normalidad laboral en la zona, claro, como Umbrella le da trabajo hasta al más perezoso.

Al lado, había otro archivo escrito a puño y letra del personal de la presidencia de los E. E. U. U., del F. B. I. y la C. I. A., iba destinada a Rob Travers, equipo de S. T. A. R. S., esa carta era una señal de advertencia referente al Jefe Brad Irons, ya que él ha estado recibiendo gigantescas sumas de dinero en base a los sobornos de la corporación, explicando que también fue el segundo partícipe del proyecto "Raccoon City's Outbreak", inclusive que también facilitó las medidas de ejecución del procedimiento, sin borrar la descripción de su pasado judicial, se le acusó de triple homicidio, pero al cabo de 24 horas se le fue puesto en libertad, debido a la excelencia demostrada en su perfil académico, no se le volverá a arrestar por el respaldo de la corporación, se deben tener precauciones medidas al tratar con él."


	3. En la Comisaría II

**Capítulo 3 **

**En la Comisaría (Parte 2)**

"Aún estaba en la oficina de S. T. A. R. S., me encontré un diario personal, era del mismo Travers, estaba leyendo sobre su experiencia de la operación Cunningham, comentaba que perdió a casi todo su equipo en la misión, que muchos descubrieron que sucedían cosas raras en la mansión, aparte de numerosos experimentos que realizaban en sus laboratorios clandestinos, Travers le presentó un informe a su superior Wesker y otro directo a Irons, pero todo fue en vano porque ellos lo ignoraban, leí una frase con mayúscula que decía "EL QUE ESTABA INFECTADO, SE CONVERTIA EN ZOMBIE" y que en otras entidades de salud desarrollaban un método de cómo combatir el virus antes de surtir efecto en el infectado, era lógico que Umbrella los apoyaba, debido a que sus hombres arriesgaban sus vidas luchando contra los zombies.

Leí otro párrafo sobre un sujeto llamado Johns Willis, un ex – empleado de Umbrella, seccional Sudáfrica, fue recluido en un manicomio por trastornos mentales, era el encargado del desarrollo del proyecto "Anti – T", la cura para el "T - Virus", lo descubrieron muerto en su celda con múltiples heridas de bala en el tronco y dos en la cabeza, según el informe de la policía de Johannesburgo, fueron los mismos de la corporación, le descubrieron que sus correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas iban dirigidas a los miembros de S. T. A. R. S., y la gente de Wesker tuvo que cerrarle el pico antes de que se pasara de la raya.

Después del incidente de la mansión, Wesker desapareció, Jill y Barry me dijeron que lo mató un ser abominable llamado "TYRANT" o conocido como "EL PRIMER NEMESIS" era otro proyecto aportado por el U. S. E. T. I. para mejorar el "T - Virus" pero éste se veía demorado, no estaba todavía terminado, aparte que habían zombies por doquier, sí que habían mas criaturas hechas por el mismo U. S. E. T. I., cuando se destruyó la mansión, los que se salvaron, hicieron un acuerdo en ir a Europa para seguir investigando, leí otra nota que decía "no me atreveré a contarle a mi primo de este viaje, se que le gusta el Máximo Riesgo, pero no quiero que corra peligro ni mucho menos que muera en esta misión. Perdóname, Ian, por favor".

Así que deduje que Ian era el detective que me encontré en la calle, Ian Travers, de repente alguien abrió la puerta con lentitud y vi una mano sujetando la perilla de la cerradura, cruzó el umbral y era el, me llamó por mi nombre y me dijo el suyo, precisamente sonó el teléfono de la mesa de Barry, uno de los S. T. A. R. S.; Ian lo descolgó, y el que estaba llamando era uno de los sobrevivientes dentro de la Comisaría, alcanzó a advertirle que soltaron a dos criaturas peligrosas, en ese instante la línea se cortó, de pura curiosidad le pregunté lo que pasó, me dijo que soltaron a dos monstruos en la ciudad aunque uno ronda por la Comisaría, añadió que lo enfrentó con 2 trepadores.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y entraron 2 mujeres uniformadas, eran mercenarias de Umbrella, una de cabello rubio, su uniforme era completamente de cuero, negro, muy ajustado, guantes hasta el antebrazo y botas hasta la rodilla, su chaqueta marcaba Kaplan R. y la otra, de cabello castaño oscuro, pero su uniforme era distinto, tenía una chaqueta verde oscuro remangada hasta los codos, un saco gris grueso cuello tortuga, un pantalón grueso color crema y unas zapatillas marca Fila color beige y negro hasta la mitad del muslo, estilo militar, para no tener problemas al correr, y en su chaqueta marcaba Garth J., ellas llegaron a la Comisaría para refugiarse de los zombies. Kaplan nos comentó que perdieron a su pelotón durante la batida, les asignaron la misión de rescatar a los civiles que quedaban. Ian les preguntó sobre los intereses de Umbrella sobre la influencia del terrorismo, ellas y yo hicimos caras de cómo si no le entendiéramos la pregunta, debió ser que estaba desesperado.

Al parecer, la Sargento Kaplan, tenía la misión de encontrar a Trent Cunningham y liquidarlo para llevarse las muestras de "G - Virus" y la Coronel Garth, deshacerse de todos los supervisores y respaldar la vida de su compañera, al verlas daban miedo, creí que iban a matarnos, recuerdo que el oficial del primer piso me dijo que no confiara en nadie de Umbrella, porque ellos son los que "despachan" a los testigos. Ellas se salieron de la oficina, noté que llevaban en su cintura un aparato con sistema G. P. S., Global Positional System, proyectaban los mapas en forma de holograma mediante la pantalla que tenía, era multicolor, dependiendo de éste, rastreaba llamadas telefónicas, ya sean de radio, fijo, fax / PC.

Le di a Ian un pedazo de papel mencionándole en donde nos íbamos a reunir, y de lo que iba a hacer, esos mercenarios son hábiles para escuchar conversaciones y que tuviera cuidado, nos volvimos a separar, pero antes le di un celular para esta en contacto, bajé de nuevo al primer piso para ver de nuevo al oficial, al bajar las escaleras, se apareció un trepador, como no tenía suficientes cartuchos, tuve que echar a correr al cuarto contiguo al oscuro, la sala de evidencias, cerré la puerta con seguro, y la sellé con una vitrina de dos puestos y entré a la oficina del policía herido, vi dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, uno decapitado y el otro lleno de mordiscos, al verme se lanzó hacia mi como una fiera, ya estaba infectado, saqué la Glock y le volé la cabeza.

Si no me fallaba la memoria, recuerdo que se echó un papel al bolsillo, se lo cogí, lo abrí, y era una carta del gobierno, el presidente de los Estados Unidos dio la orden directa al ejercito de erradicar el virus de forma masiva a las 4:30 AM del día sábado 6 de mayo, o sea dentro de tres horas, al ver el papel me sentí nervioso y asustado, después de chequear el cuerpo, encontré una llave en la relojera del pantalón que decía "sótano" leí un fax que mencionaba los programas "NEMESIS" y "TYRANT - 001", eran otras criaturas enviadas por la corporación, la primera fue programada para eliminar a los S. T. A. R. S. restantes y la otra par recuperar las muestras del "G - Virus".

Al observar el mapa, buscando el acceso al sótano, estaba ubicado en el ala oeste, tenía que salir al Hall de nuevo y cruzar la única puerta de la derecha, sentí una corriente de aire frío, el portón de la entrada estaba abierto, los zombies se metieron a la Comisaría; de repente, una bandada de cuervos se mete como hojas al viento, me devolví a la oficina para planear algo, mejor me llené de valor para enfrentarlos, lógicamente ellos también están infectados."


	4. La Otra Espia

**Capitulo 4**

**La otra espía**

"Estando dentro de la oficina, medio abrí la puerta y los pajarracos estaban parados en la estatua, tenía que hallar la forma de cómo salir de ellos, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una gran bola de papel con humo, el humo los ahuyentaba, esa era una técnica que mi abuelo me enseño, así que arrojé la bola a ellos, se aturdieron y salieron volando de la Comisaría, sentí un gran alivio, pero no tan prolongado que digamos, al cruzar la puerta, el pasillo esta plagado de zombies, saque mi Rémington, y barrí con montones de cabezas, pero eran muchos para mi, necesitaba guardar cartuchos para mas tarde, vi una caja fuerte y metí el 224568, la abrí y encontré unos documentos, un mapa de la Comisaría y una tira de quince cartuchos para escopeta.

Sentí un olor pestilente, provenía de atrás del escritorio, era del cuerpo de un policía, le desgarraron la mandíbula y le abrieron el tronco, tenía dos proveedores para Glock y los tomé, de ahí me dirigí al sótano, antes me puse a ojear los documentos y observé que el U. S. E. T. I. estaba desarrollando experimentos avanzados en otras sucursales, Cunningham y otros asociados se dirigieron a la oficina principal de Inglaterra, en donde firmaron un negocio importante que involucraba a la población de Raccoon City, por otro lado, la sucursal de Umbrella de Francia envió numerosas cantidades de armamento y vehículos de catálogo militar a E. E. U. U., habían muchos resultados de cuentas de cobro, cheques, nominas de sueldos, recibos de pago, todos esos papeles iban dirigidos a los bastardos de Irons y Cunningham, y al Alcalde, pero ¿por que a él? Quizás también esta involucrado con los incidentes del brote, debido a las presiones de Irons, guardé estos documentos con los demás al morral.

Me llené de aliento y baje al sótano y todo estaba en silencio, caminé con cautela, recorrí el lugar, solo 2 habitaciones: "la morgue" y "cuarto de generadores", sin olvidarme la puerta de salida al parqueadero, en el lado este, otra puerta, ni sabía a donde llevaba, luego escuché unos pasos sigilosos de animal, me paralicé del miedo, cogí la Glock ya cargada, doblé la cabeza y eran cinco perros sin piel, les decían "CERBERUS", recordé que solo atacaban a lo que se movía con apuro, para evitarlos caminé lentamente hacia la puerta del parqueadero, ellos se dirigieron al otro extremo, saqué la pistola de nuevo, pero no me atreví a dispararles para no provocarlos. Ya en el parqueadero había tranquilidad, caminé por ahí y no encontré nada sospechoso, solo una foto de la policía posando para el periódico de la ciudad, decía por detrás "La Superioridad Del R. P. D. Es Impenetrable, Somos Intocables…".

Mientras andaba, un disparo ensordecedor me sacudió, casi me daba un infarto, eché a correr y siguieron disparando, ni hablar de devolverme al pasillo, los perros sarnosos estaban ahí dentro, disparé a lo loco, y el atacante se escondió detrás de una furgoneta policial, necesitaba tiempo para cargar el arma, de ahí tuve la oportunidad de escapar hacia la otra salida y otro disparo me paralizó por completo, volteé a mirar y era una mujer empuñando un Smith and Wesson 686, un revolver de acero inoxidable, se lamentó diciéndome que me confundió con un zombie, su nombre era Jessie Daniels.

Al parecer, trabajaba para "La Agencia", su uniforme era distinto al de las otras mercenarias, mucho mas ajustado, le pregunté qué estaba haciendo aquí en la Comisaría, luego se derrumbó un muro, se metieron los trepadores, eran tres, nos quedamos quietos, Daniels, muerta del miedo, dejó caer el revolver, me agaché para recogérselo, las criaturas se alborotaron y se lanzaron a nosotros, escopeta en mano, comenzamos a dispararles, nuestras armas eran fuertes pero no les infringíamos suficiente daño, Daniels vio que la furgoneta botaba gasolina, afortunadamente el charco era grande, encendí un fósforo, la furgoneta estalla y los monstruos quedaron calcinados.

De nuevo le hice la misma pregunta, me dijo que estaba buscando a un sujeto llamado Fred D., era uno de los mejores investigadores de la ciudad, añadió que estaba encerrado en las celdas pero el acceso estaba obstruido por la furgoneta en llamas, nos pusimos el trabajo de buscar un extintor, mi teléfono sonó, era Ian, llamó para decirme que encontró a una sobreviviente, no me dio su nombre, por ciertas consecuencias, me habló en clave y colgamos para evitar el rastreo; de paso, Daniels encontró dos extintores, apagamos las llamas de la furgoneta, el freno de mano estaba suelto, pero era imposible moverlo por lo caliente que estaba, Jes, mas inteligente cogió el gancho de una grúa y la ensambla en el parachoques ya intacto, giró la palanca y el cable lo remolcaba lentamente, luego me pidió que le amarrara con una manguera de bomberos para remolcarlo con una patrulla hacia el agujero que los trepadores hicieron.

Al despejar el área de la puerta, antes de cruzarla, escuchamos un grito de ¡Espera!, acompañado por una serie de disparos, le dije a Daniels se quedara ahí esperándome, me regresé al pasillo de "los perros", no había nada, entré al cuarto de generadores, había un policía tendido en el suelo con un inalámbrico en la mano, estaba pisoteado, al lado estaba Garth, me dijo que le disparó a sangre fría porque estaba desarrollando los síntomas del virus y estaba a punto de transformarse y la iba a atacar; sabía que eran patrañas, la sangre estaba fresca, saca su portátil, para analizar el cadáver, me dijo que se fuera tranquilo porque el peligro ya pasó, me encontré otra hoja de papel, me la eché al bolsillo para leerla después, me volví a donde Daniels, estando ahí escuchamos otro grito desgarrador, era de Garth, los zombies se fueron a atacarla, y tumbaron la puerta del parqueadero, no pudimos enfrentarlos, eran muchos para nosotros, así que cruzamos la puerta que Daniels desobstruyó y le pusimos seguro por dentro.

Ya adentro, Daniels echó a correr, no pude detenerla; por cierto, me dirigí a las celdas, ahí estaba el tal Fred, dormido, lo desperté y me mostró unas fotografías de cómo los zombies penetraron en la Comisaría, también me estuvo comentando sobre los efectos del "T - Virus", mejor dicho, como matar para revivir después; Jessie aparece en escena, le preguntó a Fred si vio a su novio "Ralph", que trabajaba en las Oficinas de Umbrella de Dallas, desapareció hace 12 meses, y que oía rumores de que ya estaba en Raccoon City, pero el sujeto le dice secamente que no sabía nada, y que no tenía obligaciones de hablar de esas cosas, añadiendo que los zombies ni los "Trepadores" son los únicos que rodean la Comisaría, de repente, se escucho un alarido ensordecedor pero espeluznante, todos sudamos de lo petrificados que estábamos, Jessie se fue averiguar, y Fred me dio una batería que servía para poner en marcha el mecanismo de cerradura de la puerta de las Alcantarillas."


	5. La Compañia De Ian

**Capítulo 5**

**La compañía de Ian**

"Después que Fred me dio la mencionada batería, me dirigí hacia la puerta sur cruzando la perrera y el pasadizo subterráneo, sin ningún problema, llegué al objetivo, inserté la batería, y se encendió una luz roja, sonó una voz mecánica que decía: "El proceso de carga tarda una hora", hasta que la misma se ponga verde; en ese instante, mi celular vibró, era Ian que me mandó un mensaje de texto, solo decía que quería verme en el segundo piso de la misma Comisaría, en la Sala de Espera. Para no quedarme ahí esperando, me devolví a la superficie; mejor dicho, al punto de encuentro, yendo camino a la Sala, entré al cuarto del guardia, encontré una Desert Eagle, una pistola mágnum ya reformada, la tomé y me la eché a la funda, cogí un informe que estaba en el nochero de entre los camarotes.

Me senté a leerlo, contenía información nueva sobre el Jefe Irons y Trent Cunningham, de cómo se establecían negocios entre ellos, la razón de cómo le llegaba el dinero y cómo era partícipe del Brote, pillé un párrafo en el que el vigilante decía que el mismo descubrió que Irons se encargaba del trabajo de no dejar salir a nadie de la ciudad, un compañero suyo murió a manos suyas al tratar de escaparse; después, el mismo Irons llamó al U. S. E. T. I. la cual le confirmaron el envío de una suma de US $ 25'000.000 como pago a sus servicios, y que el lugar de convenio era en "las alcantarillas"; en la página siguiente, observé unas fotos del Jefe con Cunningham, el primero estaba recibiendo el efectivo del postor. No obstante, abrieron la puerta, me escondí por debajo de un camarote, vi unas botas hasta la rodilla, era Kaplan.

La desgraciada estaba recibiendo una llamada de un tal Carlos Oliveira, éste le dijo que la ciudad debe ser evacuada en dos horas, la otra puso cara de preocupada, le pidió que le envíen un helicóptero en una hora, luego recibe otra llamada por parte de un sujeto que se llama "HUNK", confirmándole que las "G - Samples" fueron tomadas exitosamente, y preciso la línea se cortó, la rubia echó a correr, y yo tomé el informe, la pistola y me fui de ida a la Sala de Espera.

Llegué al sitio, Ian estaba ahí y una chica de unos 20 años estaba sentada en un escaño leyendo un revista, él y yo nos hicimos en un rincón y nos sentamos a charlar, me contó primero que se enfrentó a los trepadores y a la otra criatura humanoide (me imagino que era el "T – 001"), me enseño un par de fotografías una de Cunningham y la otra de Irons, la verdad sí que eran iguales, como para decir que eran gemelos, me contó también que Irons le dijo que Cunningham desarrolló el "G -Virus" y que iba venderlo a un precio imposible, de pura curiosidad le pregunté si escucho el alarido, y este me agarró el brazo respondiéndome que se pasmó al ver la cosa que lo hizo, la chica se levanto y se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que el monstruo que rondaba por la Comisaría era su padre Trent, y Irons les comentó que algo salió mal y se inyectó el virus en su propio cuerpo.

Me contó también que Cunningham asesinó a Irons, le desgarró las extremidades, se fue a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró, vio que empezó a mutar, tenía la mitad de la cara desgarrada, igual que la piel de su cuerpo, su brazo derecho era mas grande que el de un gorila, peleaba con un tubo metálico de un metro de largo, aunque el detective le aventó 10 granadazos que lo hicieron caer al precipicio, y luego se peleo con el "T - 001", iba persiguiendo a Terry Cunningham, la hija adoptiva de los esposos Cunningham.

Le dije a Ian que se cuidara al igual que Terry, tenía que ir de regreso al sótano, ella me dijo que se pilló un montacargas en el cuarto piso, sobre la biblioteca, los dos me acompañaron hasta el lugar. Abordé el ascensor, llegué sin problemas al sótano, pero escuché un grito y un "¡Lárguese!" sabía que era Fred, llegué a las celdas, estaba sentado en el suelo, me dijo que casi tenía la historia; el Jefe de Policía era un conspirador, yo le añadí que estaba muerto, Fred soltó una risa acompañada por los quejidos y tratándose de poner de pie, me dijo que el monstruo se le apareció y le metió un gusano por el ombligo, el dolor se le hacía mas fuerte, se volvió a tirar al suelo, empezó a botar sangre por el ombligo, su estomago se le abrió como la Tierra, le salía sangre en abundancia, el bicho le salió, hice fuerza para ayudarlo a levantarse cogiéndolo de un brazo, le dije que resistiera, solo estaba en su ultimo aliento y lo aprovechó diciendo "G - Virus", cayó tendido al suelo nuevamente, puso los ojos en blanco y su respiración cesó.

Se oyó el movimiento de la reja, era Daniels acompañada con Kaplan y Garth, yo sabía que ella tramaba algo, las dos mercenarias solo vinieron para ver lo que pasó, sonó el radio de Kaplan, la transmisión era de "Hunk", el otro agente de Umbrella, dándole la orden de dirigirse a la Planta Subterránea en una hora junto con Garth, las dos abandonan las celdas, Jessie se quedó conmigo, nos leímos el documento que Fred me dio antes de morirse.

Este era un mensaje del Dr. Cunningham al Jefe Irons, le informa sobre las pérdidas de las instalaciones de su mansión debido a las pretensiosas acciones del operativo renegado Albert Wesker, el U. S. E. T. I. lo declaró objetivo militar junto con los S. T. A. R. S. restantes, se resaltó que ellos estuvieron a punto de revelar casi toda la información del "G - Virus", el cual también fue atribuido por el U. S. E. T. I., en este semestre, Cunningham le consigna la suma de US $ 35'000.000 a Irons como pago y aprecio por su colaboración. Vimos otro párrafo que resaltaba que ambas corporaciones poseen una red de espionaje con la misión de usurpar todas las evidencias referentes al incidente."


	6. Nos Vemos En Las Alcantarillas

**Capitulo 6 - Nos vemos en las Alcantarillas**

"Después de leer el correo, Jessie salió de las celdas sin que yo sepa hacia donde se dirigía, me supuse que se iba directo a la Planta Subterránea, le escuché una conversación por radio con Garth, la otra se iba directo a la "Fabrica Muerta", ubicada a 15 calles de la Comisaría; como de costumbre se oyeron disparos, cazando zombies, si recuerdo, tomé una hoja de papel del escaparate en el cuarto de generadores, la abrí y eran los planos del sótano de la comisaría, le pasé revista para orientarme, soy malo para ubicar lugares.

Le envié a Ian un mensaje de texto que decía "Nos vemos en las alcantarillas", de un pique me fui al pozo séptico, por el mencionado acceso, entre la cuarto donde puse la batería, la luz ya estaba verde con lo que ya había pasado la hora, de ahí me dirigí a la puerta de acceso a las alcantarillas, pero vaya sorpresa, el gusano que salió del estomago de Fred, mutó a un tiempo record inimaginable, se transformó en otra criatura similar a "los trepadores", pero mucho más grande que ya alcanzaba el techo.

Al ver el monstruo me quedé pasmado, pero le saqué mi Desert Eagle cargado y empecé a dispararle a partes vitales, el arma era potente pero no le infringía ningún daño, le tiré al brazo largo hasta desprendérselo pero se le regeneraba, grité de la rabia, le seguía disparando hasta derretirse como un helado, soltaba un olor asqueroso y sentí ganas de vomitar hasta que lo hice, Kaplan entra en escena, le comenté lo del monstruo y la regeneración de su brazo, me dijo que el "G - Virus" tiene la capacidad de regenerar células y tejidos metabólicamente, y esa criatura era un embrión implantado por el postor, me imaginé que era el Dr. Cunningham, y preciso se meten cinco trepadores, nos tenían rodeados, yo estaba mal de munición, me gasté todos los cartuchos de la escopeta, me quedaban tres tiros de la Desert y una carga completa de la Glock, Kaplan saca un M203 con fragmento de lanzagranadas, se los barrió en un parpadeo.

Después que ella se regresó a la Comisaria, yo crucé la entrada a las alcantarillas, vi el reloj y ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, el misil iba a ser lanzado en una hora, Jessie apareció de sorpresa, sentí rabia y la regañé por la forma de salir de las celdas, luego me dijo que el Gobierno lanzará un misil a la ciudad dentro de una hora, nos juntamos de nuevo y proseguimos la expedición pero con afán.

Entramos a la oficina de operación, hallamos una pila de papeles que entre estos, estaba el diario del Jefe de las alcantarillas, descubrimos que Umbrella financió sus construcciones junto con el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon, gracias a Irons, se mostraron diversos planos, en donde se conducía directo a la fábrica abandonada lado Oriente, ya que ésta era el acceso a la Planta Subterránea. Trent Cunningham se quería postular de nuevo al consejo administrativo de la corporación, no descartamos cierta lista de nombres tachados, por supuesto "los despachados".

Bajamos por un montacargas, nos vimos con una mujer, quien sin dudar, echó a correr, Daniels se fue a perseguirla, surgió una ráfaga de disparos, por protegerla, recibí un tiro en el hombro izquierdo, me quedé inconsciente por el shock que sufrí, perdí todas mis fuerzas, creí que me iba a morir. Al despertarme, ella se había ido, Travers apareció, se aterró al verme la herida, me dijo que estaba buscando a Terry, que se le perdió de vista, Cunningham la estaba buscando, no solamente él, sino otro grandote, el "T -001".

Yo le dije que no se preocupe por mí, y que mejor buscara a Terry y salgan de la ciudad porque el gobierno lanzará un misil en menos de una hora, Ian se vió con Kaplan, pero tenía que esconderse de ella porque tenía la intención de matarlo, ella descubrió también que él también tenía información sobre el "G - Virus", me mostró un informe hecho a máquina de escribir, era un mensaje de "Hunk" al U.S.E.T.I. y Umbrella".


	7. Los Caprichos De Kaplan

**Capitulo 7**

**Los caprichos de Kaplan**

"Ian me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, me llevó a otra oficina, nos sentamos a leer el mensaje de Hunk, comentó que hubo un error en el operativo de tomar las "G - Samples", unos de sus hombres le disparó a Cunningham por accidente, pero éstas se tomaron exitosamente, el Lt. Mikhail Viktor y el Sgt. Nikolai Ginovaef dieron la orden inmediata de rescatar a los soldados que realizaron el operativo. Sin embargo, según la fuente de información del grupo de Oliveira, algunos de los soldados de su pelotón perdieron la vida al enfrentarse a una criatura superior a Némesis y al T – 001.

Varios testigos afirman que esa criatura era el mismo Trent Cunningham, se había inyectado el "G - Virus" y le generó varias mutaciones, se parecía al diablo ese que se aparece en esa película, las peores victimas de su lista eran el Jefe de Policía Irons, que fue descuartizado, le desgarró las extremidades; y un civil, encerrado en las celdas del sótano de la Comisaría, lo sorprendió y le implantó un embrión – gusano por el ombligo, al cabo de unos minutos, abandonó bruscamente su cuerpo después del proceso de la endo – incubación, después de su rápida evolución fue eliminado por un civil, cuya identidad es desconocida, aunque procedemos con la rigurosa investigación.

El Teniente Mikhail Viktor hizo un ataque suicida al enfrentarse a Nemesis, ese fue en vano debido a la explosión del teleférico en donde se transportaba con Oliveira y la agente de S. T. A. R. S. Jill Valentine. Desconocemos el paradero del Sargento Ginovev, Oliveira y Valentine, de Oliveira, nos han rumorado de que está cooperando con Valentine, quien ha estado investigando a fondo los sucesos de Raccoon City; por otro lado, la Coronel Garth ha estado cumpliendo su rol satisfactoriamente, los supervisores desaparecen poco a poco y las posibles evidencias están siendo borradas.

La operativa renegada, la Sargento R. Kaplan, informó hace veinte minutos que la oficina de S. T. A. R. S. fue incendiada las pocas pruebas se deshicieron, se le informo que ella asesinó a 17 oficiales del R. P. D. que pretendían abandonar la ciudad a través de las alcantarillas, Irons le dio la orden directamente, también se rumora que en su pelotón que ella está trabajando por sus propios medios deshaciéndose de los, que se interpongan en su camino, después envió un informe vía satelital a U. S. E. T. I., que Trent Cunningham, ya infectado, destrozó casi todas las muestras que los soldados le robaron, las ratas fueron los segundos portadores del virus.

El "G - Virus" fue almacenado en cucarachas de tamaño considerable, en este caso, al de un pulgar, grandes. Cunningham realizó exhaustivos experimentos con esa especie para ver que tan resistentes eran al soportar el mismo, él se ingirió una cucaracha entera, al entrar al estomago del huésped, ésta libera el virus mediante las bacterias que posee generando beneficios a células afectadas, como el doctor ignoró que su experimento estaba incompleto, le produjo ciertas mutaciones, haciéndole convertir en el ser mas fuerte que el "T - 001" y "Nemesis".

Nuevamente, sobre Kaplan, se rumora que asesinó a unos de los compañeros de Hunk y a otros de su mismo bando, muchos de los casi – eliminados le comentaron a su superior que ella es la mano derecha de Wesker, quien fue dado por muerto y que sus hombres rondan por la ciudad en busca de pruebas; en especial, usurpar el "G – Virus", se dice también que Kaplan y compañía fueron los responsables de la baja del cuerpo de combate en la batida contra el R. P. D., los zombies y las masas, inclusive de volar las instalaciones del Hospital del Centro de la Ciudad debido a la existencia de laboratorios clandestinos, donde seres mas poderosos como los trepadores, estos experimentos fueron patrocinados y contribuidos por el U. S. E. T. I..

De vuelta al caso de la Planta Subterránea, el U. S. E. T. I. le otorgó a Kaplan unos planos en donde se mostraban cinco pasajes secretos que iban directo a un tren de transporte de desechos, uno de los hombres de confianza de Hunk intercepto una llamada clandestina entre las mercenarias, una le comenta sobre el escape bajo tierra y la otra que los superiores le enviarán un helicóptero para recogerla horas antes de la llegada del misil, se logró captar que la Sargento tiene cinco "G - Samples" en su poder, y serán enviadas a Wesker, si las obtuvo, debió ser que ella planeó un sabotaje en la misión.

Como este informe era demasiado largo, Ian lo guardó en su morral y la copia la cogí para mí, como él tenía conocimientos sobre medicina, me chequeó la herida de bala en el hombro, Kaplan se nos apareció, ella sí sabia de esas cosas, le pidió a Ian el favor de sostenerme, mientras ella me sacaba la bala, yo grité del dolor, me hizo la curación, Ian con disimulo escondió los morrales en donde no llegara a encontrarlos; sin embargo, como habían unos planos dibujados en un pizarrón, nos enseñó una ruta rápida hacia la Fábrica Abandonada, nos dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado al enfrentar a Cunningham que ya estaba a punto de entrar a la segunda fase de mutación, y se retira por la puerta de vuelta a la comisaría.

De repente, el celular de Ian vibró, era un mensaje de texto enviado por un desconocido, era una cuenta regresiva, nos separamos de nuevo, pero por suerte, nos pillamos un mueble repleto de municiones, Ian carga al máximo su lanza granadas m203 con dos tiras de cincuenta cada una, munición suficiente para las glocks, mas 2 tiras con cincuenta cartuchos de escopeta, me acuerdo del mini lanzacohetes que me encontré en la entrada de la Comisaría, Ian me dio tres torpedos SHARK, diseñados por Umbrella, pero potentes, me agarre una caja con 20 mini cohetes subatómicos, la única que quedaba, mejor dicho, desocupamos el estante.

Nos separamos, Ian se fue en busca de Terry, y yo de Daniels, al salir de la oficina, se nos apareció el T – 001, el espacio era muy amplio, aparte de moverse como tortuga, nos alejamos de él corriendo tan rápido como pudimos y nos dividimos el camino, después de que Ian se fue, vi un mecanismo de cerradura, la clave era introducir tres símbolos griegos en orden, como no sabía el procedimiento, decidí seguir buscando por mis propios medios, entré a un pasadizo directo al almacén de desperdicios, otro pozo séptico, me asomé por la compuerta, y Daniela estaba disparando al estanque; de repente, se me apareció un asqueroso cocodrilo que estuvo apunto de devorarme, eché a correr de regreso a la puerta de acceso, pero estaba cerrada debido a que el lagarto activó el cierre de emergencia, de puro milagro pillé un cilindro de gas propano, lo solté al suelo, el otro por creer que era comida se lo engulló, acto seguido saqué mi Glock 26, una sola bala, y una explosión, mandan al animal directo al averno."


	8. De la Fábrica Abandonada a la Planta Sub

**Capitulo 8**

**De la Fábrica Abandonada a la Planta Subterránea**

"Me reuní con Daniels, mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Ian, se encontró con Rachel Cunningham y después a Terry, la, chica tenía un embrión implantado por la boca y necesitaba la "G - Vacuum" de inmediato para matarle la bacteria, Rachel les dijo que bajaran inmediatamente a la Planta Subterránea, nos veíamos allá abajo. Jessie me contó que también se encontró con ella, diciéndome exactamente lo que me leí en el informe de Hunk, de cómo adquirió el virus, pero me miró con una tristeza al decirme que su novio Ralph murió a causa de la infección del "T - Virus", de paso me mostró un pedazo de papel que tenía unas caracteres griegos, era lógicamente el código de acceso de la puerta de salida a la Fábrica Abandonada.

Ya cruzando la puerta, nos encontramos una cantidad indescriptible de zombies, nos divertimos bajando una que otra cabeza, yo con mi Glock 26 Small y ella con su S&W 686; sin embargo llegamos a un funicular, lo abordamos, preciso una mano gigantesca perforó el techo, ese debió ser el bastardo de Cunningham, cada vez que la asomaba, se le daba su tiro prometido, Daniels le dio uno certero que le aflojó una cuchilla de la mano. En fin, el aparato se detuvo, salimos y vimos un aviso marcando "Acceso Restringido", note que algo brillaba en el piso, era una llave rara, el rotulo marcaba "Caja de Armas", antes de cruzar el Acceso, programé el funicular para marcha en reversa, para facilitarle a Ian la llegada, tomé la llave y cruzamos la puerta.

Sin descartarlo, los malditos zombies estaban esperándonos ahí adentro, y eran mas de lo que me podía imaginar, antes de enfrentarlos, nos encontramos una gaveta, tenía una Remington recortada con dos tiras de quince cartuchos, se los di a Daniels para que no se defendiera únicamente con el revolver, ellos nos estaban persiguiendo, por suerte, dos tanques de combustible, los tumbamos, el fluido se derrama hasta formar un charco gigantesco, como el pasillo era tan estrecho pero peligroso, mucho mejor, esperamos a que se amontonaran, acto seguido, los bastardos se tostaron hasta quedar carbonizados, nos subimos por unas escaleras de mano hasta llegar a la cabina de control, ahí no había más que un aparato de monitoreo del "ascensor" de la Planta, vi en el reloj de pared que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

El celular no sonaba, me preocupaba por Ian, no creo que le haya pasado nada, no es tan estúpido como para dejarse matar de esa manera, me acuerdo que debe llevar a Terry a la Planta Subterránea para aplicarle la vacuna lo mas pronto posible, su padre le implantó un embrión y debe ser extirpado antes de que evolucione, o de lo contrario, correrá su misma suerte o la de Fred. Lo peor era que el lugar estaba sin energía, supuse que los generadores se saltaron, Daniels se fue conmigo a averiguar.

Pusimos unas caras largas al ver tremenda matazón que hubo en la zona, dos trepadores acribillados imparablemente, seis zombies decapitados, y para rematar, unos mas o menos veinticinco mercenarios de Umbrella brutalmente masacrados. Entramos al cuarto de máquinas, vimos algo muy asqueroso, ni lo quiero describir, la pobre de Daniels se vomitó al ver la escena, pero activamos el generador principal y la energía se restableció en todas las partes principales incluso en el "ascensor".

Regresamos al cuarto de monitoreo y control, Daniels apretó un botón que puso los motores en marcha, salimos de ahí directo al ascensor; de repente, escuchamos una ráfaga de ametralladora, debió ser Kaplan, iba detrás de nosotros, y ahí sí pensé en Ian, ella pudo haberlo matado, no dimos marcha atrás, ya el tiempo se estaba terminando, faltaban mas o menos diez o quince minutos para el lanzamiento de misil, antes de salir al conducto del ascensor, nos topamos con un S. W. A. T. herido, era de Umbrella, el sujeto era de procedencia asiática, tenía una herida de bala en el abdomen, nos regresamos a la sala de control para atenderlo, bueno, Daniels en este caso, porque era la médico de paso.

Nos habló mal de Kaplan y Garth, advirtiéndonos que eran unas ratas traicioneras y no confiáramos en ellas, después de que Daniels le sacara la bala, nos estábamos alistando para bajar a la Planta, y preciso una ráfaga salvaje iba directo hacia nosotros, el S. W. A. T. chino nos pidió lo dejáramos solo y luego nos alcanzaba, antes me dio un mapa completo de la planta grabado en su GPS, Jessie se abstuvo de dejarlo y lo convenció para acompañarnos, con sus ingenios, le disparó a unos galones de gasolina para ocasionar otro incendio, el sistema de extintores automáticos se activó.

Kaplan salió, se mostró con atrevimiento, nos apuntaba a los tres, dijo que Cunningham traicionó a la Corporación con usurpar el proyecto de la misma, nos reveló que su propósito es conquistar el planeta entero con su tecnología y sus descubrimientos biológicos, saca una Glock 26 small, y le disparo a la cabeza del S. W. A. T. como señal de advertencia, Jessie vio un cable haciendo cortocircuito, me hizo señas de dispararle, le comprendí y el tiro fue certero, el cable se columpiaba y dio en la cabeza de la rubia, quedó electrocutada y una explosión la sacó volando por los aires hasta caer a un tumulto de cajas de madera.

Sentimos pena por el mercenario, tomamos sus armas: una mini UZI, un Smith & Wesson recortado, una Beretta M92F 9mm y una escopeta, aunque éstas ultimas las escondimos en una parte en donde Ian las encontrara, abordamos el ascensor y nos fuimos a la planta; de repente cayo algo pesado en el techo, un golpe certero perforó el techo, Daniels fue la peor victima del acto, aparte que le partió la escopeta, le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, sin dudarlo era el loco de Cunningham, me llené de valor y salí a enfrentarlo.

Afuera, me topé con él, empezó a mutar otra vez y su brazo se hizo mas largo, y para rematar el T – 001, saco mi Desert Eagle, y comienzo a hacer polvo ese brazo largo, pero el bastardo tenía una resistencia desmesurada, le continué disparando, el T – 001 me sorprendió y me golpeó el hombro herido, a pesar de su fuerza también agarró el brazo de Cunningham hasta torcérselo, pero todo fue en vano, agarró al T – 001, y lo lanzó a los compartimientos del tracto de bajada, y el resto ya dependía de mí, la pelea ya estaba cazada, una buena carga de mágnum lo hace besar la lata, me regresé a la vagoneta para ver a Jessie; desafortunadamente seguía inconsciente, porque se desmayó del dolor, el ascensor se detuvo, ya llegamos a la Planta."


	9. La Planta Subterránea: El de

**Capitulo 9**

**La Planta Subterránea: El descubrimiento de muchas verdades**

"Al llegar a la planta, entramos a la oficina de seguridad, deje a Daniels en la cama del vigilante, de sorpresa se despertó, la herida era profunda, la cuchilla le pasó por entre los huesos del brazo, de tal suerte que no se le astilló ninguno. Me quedé inclinado al lado, quería hablar con ella, le dije que ya habíamos llegado, pero ella resultó diciéndome que lo único que hacía era estorbar, me sentí algo molesto, le dije que como fuera le ayudaba a escapar, sin derecho a la abstinencia; al fin y al cabo, me seguía inventando más excusas, pero me sentí ruborizado al decirme que hace poco tiempo que me conoce pero se sentía protegida al estar a mi lado, se volteó al otro lado dándome la espalda, y se puso a llorar en silencio, se me atragantó una saliva y casi me ahogaba de la pena, pero le pedí que permaneciera en el camarote hasta que regresara.

Ya afuera, estuve observando el holograma del mapa de la planta, grabado en el GPS, la grafica se mostraba por colores, no entendía como se mostraban esas cosas, al caminar a la puerta de entrada, una carta escrita a puño y letra estaba pegada en la pared, era de ese Hunk, era solamente una orden escrita de evacuación de la planta, al leer, resalté un párrafo que contenía información sobre las cinco rutas de escape, conocidas como "Las Catacumbas", mencionó en especial que las tomas del "G - Virus" fueron exitosas, el teniente ya había dejado previamente la ciudad, fue el único que sobrevivió al desastre de los zombies, y perdió contacto con Oliveira y Ginovaef.

Junto con la carta, un documento de la Comisaría, con destinación al U. S. E. T. I. y a Umbrella que contenía otra lista de nombres de personas, eran empleados y ex – empleados, algunos nombres estaban tachados, era de suponerse que los tachados eran los "despachados", guardo los documentos y procedí con la exploración, al entrar a la plazoleta principal, creí sentir que estaba perdido, el sitio al que fui parecía un congelador, leí un aviso que parpadeaba en rojo que decía "ausencia de energía, poner fusible de inmediato".

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Cada vez que visito lugares, tengo la ardua tarea de restaurar energía, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, lo bueno es que hay que encontrar el famoso "primer fusible" y punto. Luego entré por el corredor Alfa Roja, cuarto de herramientas, me caí en la desesperación buscando ese condenado artefacto, por los numerosos estantes, llenos de diversos fusibles y eran iguales, para uno enloquecerse buscando; afortunadamente vi uno con el rotulo indicado, pero de repente, escuché una serie de ráfagas por el pasillo, tumbaron la puerta, era un mercenario del U. B. C. S., se me acerco y me cogió un brazo hasta apretarme, me dijo que aparte de la planta, el acceso a "Las Catacumbas" estaba infestado de trepadores y zombies, y Kaplan lo estaba buscando para matarlo.

Me acompaño hasta la plazoleta, donde estaba el "Pilar de Energía", pusimos el fusible y la energía se restauró en la planta; sin embargo, le pregunté algo sobre la suerte de Garth, y me respondió que ella dejó la ciudad con todas las evidencias que pudo tomar durante la misión, a pesar de que el misil impactó hace unos treinta minutos, más o menos, el mercenario se llama Iosif Suverov, un compañero de Oliveira, él me comentaba que Hunk le asignó el trabajo de usurpar las "G - Samples", aparte de eso, Kaplan sobrevivió al ataque de Cunningham en la fabrica abandonada, el sujeto me recomendó especialmente el tomar la ruta número tres, iba a separarse, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, ya que necesitábamos la ayuda de tanto el uno de cómo del otro.

Nos dirigimos al corredor Beta Azul; sin embargo, al abrir el postigo, habían dos plantas venenosas junto con dos trepadores, estos últimos eran distintos tenían, tenían la piel morada, y lo peor de todo, es que eran mucho más agresivos que los otros, observé que habían ventilas con gas Anti – B. O. W hilarante, corrimos hasta la puerta del fondo y las criaturas non nos percibieron, se estaban muriendo envenenadas, al salir nos encontramos, al salir nos encontramos un montacargas que iba directo a las Catacumbas.

Mi celular vibró nuevamente, era Ian, me dijo que también llego a la Plata, Rachel le entregó el manual de la preparación de la vacuna, yo le sugerí que podía llegar al laboratorio principal cruzando el corredor Alfa Roja, también me advirtió que Kaplan se adelantó al bajar a la planta, además de tener mucho cuidado a pesar de ser una terrible amenaza, Suverov escuchó la llamada, se puso nervioso y sudó del miedo, yo me le acerqué y le dije que se relajara, pero este me gritó diciéndome que ella lo buscaba por las muestras que tenía en su posesión.

Nos encerramos en el cuarto de los guardias, nos topamos con seis trepadores morados, nos costaron municiones y cartuchos para liquidarlos, sentí un dolor insoportable en el hombro, la herida se me había infectado por suerte nos encontramos una gaveta de primeros auxilios, era obvio que el ruso tuviera ciertos conocimientos en medicina, trabajaba como paramédico en el bando del deceso Víctor, y tambien para Hunk, mientras me hacía la intervención. Suverov me comentó los sucesos de de Raccoon City, Trent Cunnigham fue quien puso en marcha el proyecto del Brote, porque quería comprobar que tan fuerte era el virus en arrasar un pueblo entero.

Me mostró unos documentos, estos contenían información vital sobre el U. S. E. T. I., los empleados originaron un escandaloso hecho, en el que afectó a la población Texana soltando centenares de criaturas espantosas para matar personas; junto con Umbrella, desarrollaron un experimento secreto en la montañas Arclay que nunca revelaron al publico, solo demostraron un proyecto de procedencia geno – viral que proporcionaba fuertes y positivas propiedades para el futuro "G - Virus", incluso me afirmó que la dirección de la Comisaría aportó la facilitación de la marcha del proyecto del brote.

Al terminar la intervención quirúrgica, me sentí aliviado, sin ningún dolor, no se que diablos pretendía Kaplan conmigo, al salir del cuarto, el radio de Suverov sonó era la misma Kaplan que recibía la señal de Hunk, diciéndole que ya tomó cincomuestras más del "G - Virus", éste le dice que se dirija a las Catacumbas, le envió un vehículo para que escapara, se añadió que también se decidió volar la Planta entera, el mal nacido de Wesker tenía todo esto en mente, para rematar, Suverov me reveló que Kaplan, Garth y Daniels eran la mano derecha de ese bastardo.

Esta vez decidimos separarnos, llamé a Ian para decirle que le iba a mandar a Suverov, pero éste me dijo que se iba a demorar un poco porque dejó a Terry en la enfermería de la Planta, que está ubicada a 30 metros de profundidad en el Corredor Alfa Roja, me dijo que Cunningham asesinó a su esposa, su mutación llegó a la tercera fase, yo le que se dirigiera al laboratorio de Beta Azul, allá estaban los implementos indicados para la preparación de la vacuna, nos entramos al laboratorio de experimentos de protocolo, donde Hunk y compañía liquidó a Cunningham, vi un aditivo para la vacuna, lo guardé para dárselo a Ian más tarde, con la llave que encontré en la Fábrica, abrí una gaveta de armas, era un cañón reformado para la Desert, y al lado una llave de forma rara que marcaba, Sala de Potencia."


	10. Capitulo Final Un Triste Adiós

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Un Triste Adiós, La Autodestrucción De La Planta**

"Ya tenía suficientes pruebas para hundir a Umbrella, me apresuré para dirigirme a dicha sala, crucé el pasillo; inimaginablemente, otros seis malditos trepadores, caen sobre mí rodeándome, preciso necesitaba la ayuda de Suverov, pero saque mi Desert y les volé la tapa de los sesos a esos jodidos monstruos, uno de ellos se lanzó hacia mí, pero un buen escopetazo lo manda directo al averno, crucé la puerta de acero, hasta llegar al ascensor, se marcaba una ruta directo a dicha sala, sin problemas llegué al pasaje, vi un tremendo charco de sangre, estaba fresco, al lado, el cadáver del Sra. Cunningham, con el tronco atravesado por las cuchillas, y en su mano una muestra "G" pero destrozada, la cucaracha ya estaba muerta, sonó una alarma, era la puerta de entrada hacia la Sala.

Ya adentro, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, era un círculo gigantesco y una torre en el centro, el núcleo de energía; en otras palabras, la fuente de vida o el soporte principal de la planta, no encontré mas pruebas, pero seguí explorando, de repente, escuché el accionamiento de una ametralladora, era Kaplan, me ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, por supuesto, ¡nos hizo creer que se había largado de aquí! ¿Qué era lo que quería el tal Wesker con el virus? No se, pero se me había ocurrido algo para salirme de ella, luego un bloque metálico pesado, no más grande que una caja de herramientas portátil, impacta en la cabeza de Kaplan, cayó tendida al suelo, como era de suponerlo, Suverov estaba escondido en un compartimiento del pilar, de astuto, se lo había lanzado, él soltó una risa escandalosa al celebrar la derrota de su rival, pero un silbido rabioso surgido de la nada impacta directo en su rodilla, y otro en el pecho, le perforó el pulmón izquierdo, vomitó sangre, hasta que murió instantáneamente, le cogí una micro – tarjeta para el GPS, contenía información sobre el mapa de las Catacumbas.

Seguí explorando por los alrededores del núcleo, el maldito del "T - 001" se apreció a mis espaldas, tenía la escopeta descargada, salí corriendo mas lejos para ganar mas tiempo para recargarla, pero se me cayeron los cartuchos por el miedo, otro disparo surge de la nada, impactando en el hombro izquierdo del grandote, era Daniels gritándome que corra a los ductos, pero no fui capaz dejarla sola con ese B. O. W., tenía que hacer algo, ella le seguía disparando hasta que la agarró por el cuello, la estaba ahorcando. Reaccionando con reventarle un ojo con un tiro certero. El otro, quejándose del dolor, la lanza con fuerza brutal hacia el pilar hasta dejarla casi reventada, mejor dicho, destrozada por dentro, el "T - 001" se cayó a lo más profundo de la planta, ocurrió una explosión, suena una voz mecánica, que daba la orden inmediata de evacuación, porque la planta se iba a autodestruir.

Daniels estaba tendida en el suelo, el cuerpo me temblaba de la ira que ni yo mismo podía contener, me culpo por no haber hecho nada, la tenía en mis brazos, me miraba a los ojos, al parecer ya estaba perdiendo la visión, ya se estaba muriendo, no quise dejarla detrás con los cuerpos de Suverov y Kaplan, me puse rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, orando para que no se muriera, me decía que no era mas que una mujer locamente enamorada, nos besamos y un salpicón de sangre me baña la ropa, pues se murió, y yo no pude hacer nada.

Tomé el collar que llevaba colgado en el cuello, se me abrió y había una cucaracha encerrada en un tubo de ensayo especial, era una "G - Sample", de la rabia la aplasté, fueron esos malditos de Umbrella, algún día tendrán que pagar, dentro del collar había una llave especial que servía para activar la ruta hacia el pasaje del tren de desechos biologicos, no había tiempo que perder, pero antes arrojé al pozo de fundición de metales las muestras que Kaplan y Suverov se robaron.

Después de cruzar el pasaje hacia dicho tren, como de costumbre, los zombies se habían tomado el lugar, pero no tuve ningún problema al enfrentar a esos caníbales del carajo, hasta que el señor Cunningham aparece en escena, ya era muy grande, se parecía a una de esas gárgolas de la catedral de Milán, de un golpe desbarataba lo que tenía en frente, el lugar se estaba derrumbando. De repente, una mujer entra las sombras, me lanzó a lo lejos una tirilla con 5 mini cohetes subatómicos, la voz era de Daniels, ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido? Lo importante es que era que estaba viva.

Cunningham no corrió tanta suerte que digamos, la explosión del estanque de combustible al que le zampé el cohetazo, hizo que los escombros le cayeran encima, el tiempo ya se estaba acabando, me regresé al tren, Ian y Terry estaban a bordo, la chica ya estaba bien, ya que Ian le aplico la vacuna, hicimos arrancar el tren, ¡que suerte la nuestra! Aplastamos sendas cantidades de trepadores en el camino, aunque uno se metió en un vagón, sonó una alarma, otra voz mecánica desagradablemente armoniosa diciendo que el tren detonará por presencia de anomalías biológicas.

Que estupidez, una simple criatura iba a hacer estallar el tren, pero eso no era lo peor, era algo más inesperado, un tentáculo sale del piso, agarrando al trepador para luego devorárselo, lo que salió era una masa asquerosa que cubrió el vagón entero, otro tentáculo me agarra la pierna, arrastrándome al hocicote, en otras palabras, hacerle compañía al pobre trepador en la barriga de Cunningham, le tiré otro cohete hasta derretirse como helado, me fui de vuelta a la locomotora, Ian trataba de abrir la puerta, pero estaba firmemente cerrada.

El tren ya estaba por explotar, Terry logra detenerlo, los tres echamos a correr a la salida del túnel, cerramos las compuertas del mismo mediante el mecanismo de cerradura, nos alejamos lo suficientemente para no ser alcanzados por la explosion, y preciso las compuertas de 15 metros de alto, salieron disparadas como un rifle, los 3 celebramos nuestro exitoso escape, era mediodía, hacía un calor impresionante y teníamos hambre, Raccoon City no era mas que un desierto, mas bien otro Chernobyl, no me lo podía creer.

Bien, como ya ustedes se lo imaginaron, hay paz y tranquilidad, sin zombies, ni perros, ni Nemesis, ni Tyrants, ni nada de esas criaturas, pero eso si, esto era solo el calentamiento. Los tres anduvimos con la lengua afuera, nos dolían los pies de tanto caminar, claro después de andar 6 kilómetros a la recta, nos vimos un aviso publicitario que reflejaba una sombra, paramos para descansar; sin embargo Ian sacó una botella de agua de su mochila, la compartió para los tres, nos quedamos un buen tiempo ahí, esperando que alguien ande de paso, para así recogernos e irnos a casa.

FIN

Reporte hecho por: Philip Douglas Greenwood

Fecha: no la recuerda"


End file.
